In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, it is sometimes the case that the devices are fabricated of semiconductor materials that are lattice mismatched with a substrate or underlying layer. For example, GaN is conventionally fabricated on a sapphire substrate or a silicon carbide substrate. The unstrained lattice constant of GaN is 3.19 whereas the unstrained lattice constant of sapphire is 4.76 and silicon carbide is 3.07. As a result, the GaN grown on the substrate may be strained. If such is the case and if the level of strain exceeds a threshold at which GaN cracks, the GaN will crack which may render the GaN unacceptable for use in a semiconductor device.